This disclosure relates to a reciprocating saw blade for preparing fish.
Traditionally, preparing fish can be done using a standard fillet knife. Standard fillet knives can allow better control when filleting a fish as the blade can slide easily through fish meat. However, such method can only be effective when used for preparing minimal portion of fish. Such method can be time-consuming, tiresome, and repetitive when preparing a large portion of fish. An unconventional but fast and effective way of filleting a fish is through using a reciprocating saw. Reciprocating saw is a type of machine-powered saw that can be used in cutting different objects and/or material. In this method, a standard reciprocating saw blade can be attached to reciprocating saw in order to cut fish meat. Currently, there are limited types of reciprocating saw blades that are out in the market. Moreover, there are different species of fish, such as crappie, catfish, trout, and weakfish, which needs a particular blade design to effectively fillet and prepare fish meat. As such, it would be useful to have an improved system and method for a reciprocating saw blade for preparing fish.